Still
by hyemi97
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Baekhyun masih mencintai Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Namun Chanyeol melupakannya dan berpaling pada Kyungsoo, teman kuliahnya semasa di Amerika dan ketika mereka akan menikah, mereka justru menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai sahabat. Siapa cinta terakhir Chanyeol? /Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo/ChanBaek,ChanSoo/first fanfic, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong, Song Hyemi imnida!

Saya newbie di sini ^^

Jujur aja, ini fanfiction pertama saya. Awalnya ngga kepikiran sih buat jadi author fanfic, soalnya dulu sama sekali ngga ada minat buat nulis. Tapi kalo baca sering banget hehehe. Terus pas ngeliat adek, temen sama kakak kelas saya asik banget bikin ff jadi pengen nyoba juga. Oke deh segini dulu, jangan lupa dibaca sama direview ya ^^

Title: Still

Author: murni Song Hyemi

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Xiao Luhan

Oh Sehun

Member EXO lain sesuai jalan cerita^^

WARNING!

Maaf kalo ada typo yang berserakan(?), oh iya ff ini genderswitch (GS) ya, sebenernya mau bikin yaoi soalnya saya itu fujoshi hehe, tapi nanti-nanti aja deh, soalnya saya rasa cerita ini bakalan jadi aneh kalo dibuat yaoi :D

_Bandara Incheon, Seoul._

"Yeol, kau mau berjanji kan, tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di bandara Incheon, untuk mengantar kepergian Chanyeol ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Chanyeol yang cerdas mendapat beasiswa ke Harvard _University_, universitas impiannya dan mungkin impian semua orang.

"Tentu saja, _chagiya_. Setelah semua urusanku selesai di Amerika, aku akan segera pulang. Dan orang pertama yang akan kutemui adalah kau." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Pesawatku sebentar lagi berangkat. Ingatlah janjiku, Baekhyun-_ah_" kata Chanyeol kemudian sambil berlari menuju _boarding pass_. Tak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun sebagai tanda perpisahan. Baekhyun pun tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

_Seoul, 8 tahun kemudian._

8 tahun tanpa terasa telah berlalu. Namun Chanyeol belum juga kembali ke Korea seperti janjinya dan Baekhyun tetap menunggunya. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi seorang perempuan dewasa. Ia pun memiliki toko bunga impiannya. Awalnya ia hanya mencoba membuat rangkaian bunga untuk mengisi waktu, namun lama kelamaan ia berpikir untuk membuka toko bunga sendiri.

Siang itu ia sudah melayani begitu banyak pembeli. Rencananya, setelah ini ia akan pergi ke toko kue langganannya untuk membeli kue favoritnya lalu kembali ke tokonya. Namun saat ia hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pria tinggi memakai kemeja putih dipadu celana hitam. Tampan, hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun katakan untuk menilai pria ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia menatap lama pria di depannya. Kemudian ia tersadar satu hal, pria ini mirip dengan Chanyeol! Matanya, hidungnya, wajahnya, keadaan fisiknya menyerupai Chanyeol-nya. _Tapi kalau dia Chanyeol, mengapa dia tak mengenaliku?_ pikir Baekhyun. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa namun akhirnya tersadar bahwa pria yang berdiri di hadapannya yang mungkin saja Chanyeol ini sedang menunggunya.

"Hmm, ya, bisakah Anda menolong saya membuat rangkaian bunga untuk ehm, melamar calon istri saya?" tanya pria itu penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, ini pekerjaanku. Kapan Anda akan mengambilnya?" tanya Baekhyun. Dalam hatinya terdapat sedikit rasa penasaran. _Siapakah calon istri pria ini? Mungkinkah pria ini Chanyeol? Mungkinkah ia akan melamarku?_ batin Baekhyun lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau langsung hari ini? Saya akan melamarnya malam ini." jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum. Sontak Baekhyun langsung kembali teringat Chanyeol. Senyum pria ini mirip dengan Chanyeol-nya yang entah berada di belahan bumi sebelah mana saat ini. _Jika kau benar-benar Chanyeol, tak ingatkah kau padaku, Yeol? Aku orang yang selama ini menunggumu_, batin Baekhyun sedih.

"Ah, baiklah. Akan segera saya buatkan rangkaian bunganya. Anda bisa duduk di sofa sebelah sana selagi menunggunya." jawab Baekhyun. Segera setelah itu ia langsung merangkai bunga pesanan pria itu. Dengan sigap ia menyusun seratus bunga mawar, bunga khas yang melambangkan cinta yang mendalam di tengah-tengah buket dan memberi tambahan bunga-bunga pelengkap di sekelilingnya agar mempercantik penampilannya. Ia selalu memimpikan Chanyeol memberikannya bunga ini saat melamarnya tetapi sepertinya itu adalah hal yang mustahil saat ini. Setelah setengah jam sibuk merangkai bunga, selesailah pekerjaan Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menyerahkan bunga pesanan pria itu.

"Rangkaian bunga yang indah, terima kasih sudah membantuku, Nona. Dan bisa tolong berikan kartu ucapan di bunga ini?" pinta pria itu.

"Baiklah, apa kata-kata yang akan saya tuliskan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau "_would you marry me_, Do Kyungsoo?" ah ya, sepertinya itu cukup bagus, haha" pria itu menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa membuat kata-kata romantis untuk melamar calon istrinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kartu ini akan saya sematkan di sini." kata Baekhyun sambil menyematkan kartu ucapan di rangkaian bunga yang telah ia buat.

"Terima kasih, Nona. Jadi berapa saya harus membayarnya?" tanya pria itu kemudian setelah menerima bunga pesanannya.

"12.000 won, Tuan." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Bisakah aku membayarnya dengan cek?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Tentu saja bisa" jawab Baekhyun kemudian.

"Ini ceknya, Anda bisa pastikan ini bukan cek kosong" jawab pria itu sembari menyerahkan cek sebesar jumlah tagihannya.

Setelah melihat cek yang diberikan oleh pria itu, Baekhyun merasakan sakit di hatinya secara tiba-tiba. Bagaimana tidak, nama yang tertera di cek itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Cek itu beratasnamakan Park Chanyeol, nama dan marga yang sama dengan Chanyeol-nya. _Ah, di dunia ini yang namanya Park Chanyeol tidak hanya satu, _pikir Baekhyun. _Tapi wajahnya sangat mirip Chanyeollie_, pikir Baekhyun lagi.

"Bagaimana? Apa saya sudah bisa meninggalkan toko ini?" tanya pria itu, yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Ah, maaf. Ya, Anda bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, maaf sudah membuat Anda menunggu terlalu lama" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian, Chanyeol menatap lama pada kalung yang dipakai Baekhyun. Ia merasa pernah melihatnya, tetapi ia lupa di mana. Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol memperhatikan kalungnya, reflek menutup bagian liontin kalung dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ini pemberian kekasihku dulu" jawab Baekhyun tanpa ditanya seakan tahu pikiran Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat kalungmu, tetapi aku lupa kapan dan di mana aku pernah melihatnya." kata Chanyeol.

"Lupakan saja. Kalung seperti ini banyak dijual di toko" jawab Baekhyun sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Baiklah, saya pergi dulu, terima kasih sudah membantu saya, Nona..." kata Chanyeol kebingungan menyebut Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekhyun. Senang bisa membantu Anda. Semoga anda dan pasangan anda dapat berbahagia selamanya." jawab Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-ssi. Namamu mengingatkanku pada seseorang, tapi aku lupa di mana aku bertemu dengannya." jawab Chanyeol sambil berlalu pergi.

Setelah itu Baekhyun duduk termenung sendirian. Kalau benar lelaki itu Chanyeol, kekasihnya, berarti Chanyeol telah melupakan janjinya. Janji untuk segera kembali dan menemuinya. Namun sekarang, kekasihnya yang hampir sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu malah meminta tolong padanya untuk merangkaikan bunga untuk melamar calon istrinya. Dan lebih menyedihkannya lagi adalah Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengenalinya.

"Semoga dia orang yang tepat untukmu, Yeol. Berbahagialah dengannya." kata Baekhyun dalam hati. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo ini lanjutan chapter yang kemarin ya^^ Read and Reviews^^**

**Title: Still**

**Author: murni Song Hyemi**

**Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Xiao Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Member EXO lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**WARNING!**

**Maaf kalo ada typo yang berserakan(?), oh iya ff ini genderswitch (GS) ya, sebenernya mau bikin yaoi soalnya saya itu fujoshi hehe, tapi nanti-nanti aja deh, soalnya saya rasa cerita ini bakalan jadi aneh kalo dibuat yaoi :D**

.

.

.

Let's read!

.

.

Malam ini, adalah malam yang sangat mendebarkan untuk Chanyeol. Dia akan melamar kekasihnya, Do Kyung Soo atau yang biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo. Setelah siang tadi membeli bunga, kemudian dia langsung melesat menuju apartemennya untuk bersiap-siap. Malam ini, di balkon apartemennya ia akan melamar Kyungsoo.

"Hmm apalagi yang harus kusiapkan? Cincin sudah, bunga sudah, makan malam sudah. Semoga Kyungsoo baby menerimaku." Ujar Chanyeol lesu. Kemudian terdengar suara bel dari pintu apartemennya.

"Itu pasti Kyungsoo!" seru Chanyeol senang. Setelah memastikan pakaiannya rapi untuk menyambut kekasihnya yang dalam hitungan jam lagi akan menjadi calon istrinya, ia berjalan gontai untuk membukakan pintu.

"Selamat malam, _chagiya_" sambut Chanyeol gembira sambil memeluk Kyungsoo

"Selamat malam, Yeollie _baby_" balas Kyungsoo sambil membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita langsung masuk, makan malam sudah siap di dalam" kata Chanyeol sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju balkon apartemennya yang sudah ia siapkan sedemikian rupa.

"Yeol! Apa semua ini kau yang menyiapkannya? Untukku?" tanya Kyungsoo kagum. Karena setahunya Chanyeol bukan orang yang romantis. Jadi ia takkan mau repot-repot untuk menyiapkan hal-hal seperti ini. Apalagi hanya untuk acara makan malam biasa. Biasanya, jika mengajak makan malam bersama, Chanyeol memilih untuk makan di restoran biasanya.

Kyungsoo belum tahu jika malam ini ia akan dilamar Chanyeol. Ia pikir ini hanya makan malam bersama yang biasanya mereka lakukan di akhir pekan. Itu pun jika Chanyeol sempat, pekerjaan Chanyeol sebagai direktur di perusahaan mendiang ayahnya menuntut Chanyeol untuk selalu sibuk dan mengorbankan waktu berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia paham, ia merasa rela waktunya bersama Chanyeol harus selalu dikorbankan jika melihat kesibukan Chanyeol di kantor. Ia juga merasa tidak tega jika ia memaksa Chanyeol agar selalu memiliki waktu untuknya.

Pernah suatu kali ia menemukan Chanyeol dalam kondisi tidak sehat. Matanya berkantung dan badannya lemas. Ternyata Chanyeol kurang istirahat dan makan tidak teratur. Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol adalah seorang _workaholic_. Chanyeol sangat mencintai pekerjaannya dan rela berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi melihat kondisi Chanyeol saat itu, ia tidak tahan lagi. Chanyeol boleh mengabaikan dirinya tapi tidak kesehatan tubuhnya. Akibatnya acara mereka saat itu bukan sebuah makan malam di restoran favorit mereka, tetapi Kyungsoo yang merawat Chanyeol. Mereka menuju apartemen Chanyeol, lalu Kyungsoo menidurkan Chanyeol di tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu Kyungsoo memasakkan sup untuk Chanyeol. Setelah makan, Chanyeol beristirahat dengan Kyungsoo yang menungguinya sambil mengganti kompres Chanyeol setiap tiga puluh menit sekali. Kyungsoo terlalu mencintai Chanyeol sehingga ia tidak sanggup jika melihat Chanyeol jatuh sakit.

"Tentu saja, kau kan tahu aku tidak punya pembantu?" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo selalu luluh jika melihat senyum Chanyeol.

"Tidak, hanya saja yang kutahu kau bukan orang yang mau mengurusi hal-hal semacam ini. Kau kan tidak romantis" kata Kyungsoo.

"Demi kau, apapun akan kulakukan, _chagiya_." Balas Chanyeol sambil mencium kening Kyungsoo.

"Park Chanyeol, sudahlah" kata Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi semburat merah saat ini.

"Ayo kita mulai makan malamnya" ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik kursi untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah itu ia sendiri duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Kemudian Chanyeol memberikan bunga yang tadi dibelinya.

"Ini untukmu, bukalah kartu yang tersemat di sana." Ujar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menuruti perkataan Chanyeol, setelah menemukan kartu ucapan yang dimaksud Chanyeol, ia langsung membuka dan membacanya. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol, ternyata Chanyeol sudah menengadahkan sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin sambil berkata "_would you marry me_, Do Kyungsoo? Maukah kau membiarkanku mengganti margamu dari Do menjadi Park?"

Kyungsoo pun terharu dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia pun menjawab "_yes, I do,_ Chanyeollie" sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang basah karena air mata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terlalu bahagia saat ini." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku, _chagiya_." Balas Chanyeol sambil mencium kening Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

_2 bulan kemudian._

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan mereka. 3 hari lagi mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

"Yeol, aku baru ingat, bagaimana kalau yang mendekorasi bunga-bunga di sini adalah pemilik toko bunga yang bunganya kau pakai untuk melamarku? Aku sangat suka rangkaiannya dan kuharap ia mau membantu kita untuk mendesain rangkaian bunga untuk pernikahan kita, bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah, baiklah sayang. Kapan kita akan ke sana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sekarang saja, kalau besok aku takut waktunya tidak akan sempat." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." Ujar Chanyeol sambil merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

.

.

.

_Lovely Florist, toko bunga Baekhyun._

"Yeol, jadi ini tokonya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandang berkeliling. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut toko ini. _Manis_, satu kata yang Kyungsoo berikan begitu selesai memandangi isi toko milik Baekhyun.

"Ya, bagaimana rangkaian bunganya menurutmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk pada satu rangkaian bunga.

"Indah sekali." Puji Kyungsoo singkat. Ia terlalu bingung menentukan kata yang tepat untuk toko ini.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai menyiram bunga di belakang tokonya, begitu mendengar ada orang yang datang ia langsung beranjak menuju tokonya. Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, ia sedikit merasa gugup, tapi untungnya Baekhyun mampu menguasai diri sehinga Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak menangkap ekspresi kagetnya.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa Baekhyun ramah.

"_Chagi_, orang ini yang akan kukenalkan padamu" kata Chanyeol.

"_Annyeong_, namaku Do Kyungsoo, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia belum tahu dengan siapa ia berbicara saat ini.

"_Annyeong_, namaku Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun." Balas Baekhyun sambil membalas jabatan tangan Kyungsoo. Hatinya kembali berdesir saat Chanyeol memanggil "sayang" pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Begini, 3 hari lagi kami akan menyelenggarakan pernikahan, bisakah kau membantu kami membuat rangkaian bunga untuk dekorasi ruangan nanti?" pinta Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Tapi, aku kan hanya penjual bunga? Bukankah tugas semacam itu biasanya dilakukan oleh _event organizer_?" kilah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mendapat pekerjaan ini. Ia tidak mau hatinya lagi-lagi tersiksa melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia juga tidak tega melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang berharap penuh padanya.

"Tapi aku suka rangkaian bungamu, ayolah Baekhyun, kumohon." Desak Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, jadi apa tema pernikahan kalian?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. Ia bukan orang yang egois dengan memilih untuk tidak sakit hati tapi harus mengorbankan keinginan orang lain. Kyungsoo menginginkan Baekhyun untuk mendekorasi bunga untuk pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, bukan orang lain. Harusnya ia senang, setidaknya ia bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk pernikahan kekasihnya yang tidak pernah mengabarinya hampir sepuluh tahun dan begitu Baekhyun melihatnya lagi ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ternyata Chanyeol sudah melupakannya dan akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan kekasih barunya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Memang, pada awal keberangkatan Chanyeol ke Amerika ia sering menghubungi Baekhyun sampai tahun pertama kuliahnya, namun lama kelamaan hal itu menjadi jarang terjadi dan saat tahun ke tiga Chanyeol sudah tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun yang menghubungi Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengangkatnya. Awalnya Baekhyun pikir mungkin Chanyeol sibuk, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai berpikir mungkin Chanyeol sudah melupakannya lalu akhirnya Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun! Terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku. Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa selain berterima kasih padamu." Seru Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo, sampai saat ini ia belum tahu kalau orang yang ia peluk dan ia ucapkan terima kasih karena bersedia membantunya saat ini belum resmi berpisah dengan calon suaminya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo. Jadi apa tema pernikahan kalian?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Hmm, ah ya, maafkan aku Baekhyun-_ah_. Tema pernikahan kami sederhana saja, tetapi warna dasarnya adalah putih dan merah. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, jadi kapan aku bisa datang untuk mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Besok pagi, pukul 7 pagi, bagaimana? Apa kau bisa, Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang. Di mana alamatnya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ini alamatnya" kemudian Chanyeol menyerahkan kertas berisi alamat gedung tempat dilaksanakannya pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Tempat ini dekat dengan rumahku. Baiklah aku akan membantu kalian."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Kau yang terbaik." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Senang bisa membantu kalian, semoga kalian menjadi pasangan yang selalu berbahagia!" seru Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. _Annyeong_." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo meninggalkan toko Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan tokoknya, Baekhyun duduk termenung. Ia tahu, keputusannya untuk membantu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan menyakitinya. Tapi ia lebih tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa Kyungsoo memang lebih pantas menjadi pendamping Chanyeol dibanding dirinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

_Oke it's time to bales review okay?_

_AheeChanBaek : iya ini udah dilanjut kok:D terus dibaca yaa^^ makasih sudah direview :)_

_Guest : iya itu baru chapter pertama kok, terus baca ya^^ anyway thanks ya sudah review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ini lanjutan chapter kemarin yaa:D Read and Reviews, gomawooo^^**

**Title: Still**

**Author: murni Song Hyemi**

**Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Xiao Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Member EXO lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**WARNING!**

**Maaf kalo ada typo yang berserakan(?), oh iya ff ini genderswitch (GS) ya, sebenernya mau bikin yaoi soalnya saya itu fujoshi hehe, tapi nanti-nanti aja deh, soalnya saya rasa cerita ini bakalan jadi aneh kalo dibuat yaoi :D**

.

.

.

Let's read!

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap hendak pergi ke gedung pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ia akan diantar Luhan, sahabatnya dan Sehun, kekasih Luhan untuk membawa bunga-bunga yang akan digunakan untuk mendekor ruangan. Sengaja ia pilihkan bunga-bunga yang dapat tahan lama sehingga akan tetap segar sampai waktu pernikahan tiba.

"Kau yakin akan membantu mereka, Baekhyun-_ah?_" tanya Luhan ragu. Luhan mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sehingga Luhan mengkhawatirkan keputusan Hyemi untuk membantu mendekorasi ruangan untuk pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa tidak, Lulu? Aku tahu pernikahan ini akan membuatku patah hati tetapi aku bahagia melihat Chanyeol bisa bahagia dengan wanita pilihannya meskipun itu bukan aku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Semoga kau mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik, Baekkie." Balas Baekhyun yang direspon dengan senyuman oleh Baekhyun. Luhan sangat mengerti Baekhyun, bahkan Baekhyun selalu merasa bahwa Luhan lebih tahu tentang dirinya daripada ia sendiri. Baekhyun sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Luhan.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua puluh menit menggunakan mobil Sehun, akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di gedung pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Begitu sampai, mereka langsung disambut oleh Chanyeol.

"Mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membawa keranjang berisi bunga-bunga yang akan dirangkainya.

"Dia ada di dalam, sedang sibuk mengatur kursi untuk tamu, masuklah. Siapa mereka?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap bingung pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Mereka sahabatku, yang perempuan namanya Luhan dan yang laki-laki namanya Sehun. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan kekasih." Jelas Baekhyun.

"_Annyeong_, Luhan-_ssi_, Sehun-_ssi_, _bangapseumnida_." sapa Chanyeol ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebagai bentuk penghormatan.

"_Annyeong_, Chanyeol-_ssi._ _Nado bangapseumnida_." Balas Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

Lalu mereka memasuki ruangan. Ketika Kyungsoo melihat siapa yang baru saja datang, ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Baekhyun-_ah_!" seru Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar. Sementara yang disapa hanya tersenyum.

"Apa aku terlambat, Kyungsoo-_ya_?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tentu tidak, kau malah datang lebih awal 5 menit, hehe" jawab Kyungsoo sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Baekhyun, siapa mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Ekspresinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol tadi. Hanya saja mata Kyungsoo lebih lebar dari Chanyeol.

"Ah, ya, kenalkan ini, ini Luhan dan ini Sehun. Mereka sahabatku dan mereka juga akan membantuku mendekorasi ruangan, boleh tidak?" tanya Baekhyun kikuk. Ia belum mengatakan hal ini pada Chanyeol ataupun Kyungsoo soal keikutsertaan Luhan dan Sehun. Bagaimanapun, acara ini milik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Mereka yang berhak menentukan siapa saja yang akan terlibat dalam acara mereka.

"Tentu saja boleh, Baekhyun-_ah_. Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian, Luhan -_ssi_ dan Sehun-_ssi_. Kalian bisa memulainya sekarang."

Kemudian Baekhyun dan Luhan membuat rangkaian bunga sederhana dan Sehun bersama dua orang lain suruhan Chanyeol memasangnya di setiap sudut ruangan. Karena ruangan yang dipakai tidak terlalu besar, jadi pekerjaan mereka cepat selesai. Kini di setiap sudut ruangan tampak manis dengan bunga rangkaian Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore ketika Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun sedang merapikan sisa-sisa pekerjaan mereka. Ketika akan pamit pulang, Kyungsoo memberikan tiga buah undangan pernikahannya pada mereka.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Kami berjanji akan datang lusa." Janji Baekhyun.

"Jangan begitu, seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih pada kalian. Jasa kalian tidak akan kami lupakan, ya kan, Yeollie?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja!" seru Chanyeol senang.

.

.

.

_2 hari kemudian_.

Malam ini Baekhyun bersiap-siap datang ke pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu kalau nanti setelah pulang dari acara itu ia akan menangis atau bahkan mencoba untuk bunuh diri, tetapi setidaknya ia sudah diundang dan itu artinya bagaimanapun keadaan Baekhyun, bagaimanapun perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol ia harus datang. Luhan sore tadi menelepon kalau ia dan Sehun tidak bisa datang karena ada urusan mendadak. Nenek Luhan meninggal dan Kyungsoo harus mengantar Luhan ke rumah orangtuanya, lalu berangkat ke tempat pemakaman. Luhan adalah seorang perempuan mandiri jadi ia tidak lagi tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya. Orangtua Luhan, bibi Suho dan paman Yifan memang sudah menitipkan Luhan padanya dan Sehun. Jadi Baekhyun merasa bertanggung jawab atas Luhan. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah menganggap Luhan seperti saudaranya sendiri dan kedua orangtua Luhan sudah dianggapnya sebagai orangtua kandungnya semenjak orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat Baekhyun berusia 6 tahun.

"Hhh semoga aku tidak pingsan di tempat melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia nanti. Byun Baekhyun, _hwaiting_!" desah Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Jujur ia akui kalau sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih mencintai Chanyeol, tetapi akan sangat jahat rasanya kalau Baekhyun memaksakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol yang akan menghancurkan perasaan Kyungsoo, tentunya. Lagipula Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi mengingatnya, apalagi yang mau ia harapkan dari perasaannya? Ia tahu jawabannya akan mengecewakannya, tetapi ia selalu memiliki harapan akan Chanyeol, salah satunya adalah harapan bahwa suatu saat nanti Chanyeol akan kembali mengingatnya dan kembali padanya, tetapi ia rasa hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terus berangan tanpa tahu kapan harus berhenti.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mematut diri di depan cermin, taksi yang akan membawanya akhirnya datang. Setelah memastikan bahwa penampilannya baik, ia mengambil tas kecil sebagai pemanis dan langsung beranjak ke luar.

Di perjalanan Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia akan datang ke pesta pernikahan, tapi mengapa perasaannya sedih seperti akan datang ke acara pemakaman? Kemudian ia tersadar sesuatu. Yang akan ia datangi memang pesta pernikahan, tetapi sekaligus juga acara pemakaman. Pemakaman kenangannya akan Chanyeol, perasaannya pada Chanyeol dan banyak hal tentang Chanyeol yang harus ia kubur malam ini. Sebagai gantinya ia harus menampilkan senyum palsu seakan-akan Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling bahagia terhadap pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. _The happiest person is the saddest one._ Mungkin kalimat itu tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki gedung pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan perasaan gugup. Ia tidak mengikuti acara pemberkatan tadi pagi, karena ia rasa akan sangat menyakitkan rasanya melihat orang yang kita cintai mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dengan orang lain. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk datang di acara resepsinya saja.

Orang pertama yang ia kenali adalah Chanyeol. Ia mengenakan tuksedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna putih, serasi dengan Kyungsoo yang mengenakan gaun putih selutut yang sederhana namun terlihat manis.

_Harusnya yang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol itu aku_, pikir Baekhyun sedih. Tetapi kemudian ia cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikiran itu. Ia sudah mengatakan dalam hati kalau Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk mendampingi Chanyeol sampai akhir hidupnya.

"Hai, baekhyun, akhirnya kau datang juga. Mana Sehun dan Luhan?" sambut Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun sambil menggandeng lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku datang sendiri, Sehun harus mengantar Luhan karena nenek Luhan meninggal. Mereka meminta tolong padaku untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf mereka pada kalian." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ah ya, selamat atas pernikahan kalian, ya. Kalian sangat serasi malam ini." Sambung Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Entah ada apa dengan dirinya malam ini tapi yang jelas ia sangat ingin berlari pulang lalu menangis keras karena patah hati.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-_ah_. Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil membalas jabatan tangan Baekhyun haru. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes.

"Jangan menangis Kyungsoo. Ini pesta pernikahanmu, seharusnya kau berbahagia, bukannya menangis seperti ini." Balas Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa, Baekhyunnie. Aku terlalu bahagia malam ini," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu. Atau semua rangkaian bunga di tempat ini akan kulepas, bagaimana?" canda Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berlangsung sangat meriah. Dalam hati Baekhyun menginginkan pesta pernikahannya nanti dengan pria pengganti Chanyeol—meskipun ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan tergantikan—akan berlangsung seperti ini. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan di tempat dengan tidak ada seorangpun yang ia kenal, kecuali Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, tetapi mereka terlihat sibuk dengan tamu-tamu mereka jadi akan sangat tidak lucu jika tiba-tiba Baekhyun bergabung di tengah-tengah mereka. Jadi diam-diam ia pergi keluar ruangan dan pulang dengan taksi. Tentu saja, begitu taksi yang membawanya pulang mulai berjalan, ia menangis sedih mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Ia merasa hebat sekali ketika ia tetap dapat berdiri dan tersenyum saat berjabatan tangan dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tadi. _Sudah cukup untuk semuanya. Aku akan melupakanmu, Chanyeollie_, batin Baekhyun sedih.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

_Ok, it's time to bales review ya :D_

_AheeChanbaek: jawabannya masih rahasia :p ini udah update chap 3 ya hehe, makasih sudah direview :D_

_review yang lainnya udah dibales lewat pm ya hehe_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ini lanjutan chapter kemarin yaa:D Read and Reviews, gomawooo^^**

**Title: Still**

**Author: murni Song Hyemi**

**Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Xiao Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Member EXO lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**WARNING!**

**Maaf kalo ada typo yang berserakan(?), oh iya ff ini genderswitch (GS) ya, sebenernya mau bikin yaoi soalnya saya itu fujoshi hehe, tapi nanti-nanti aja deh, soalnya saya rasa cerita ini bakalan jadi aneh kalo dibuat yaoi :D**

.

.

_3 tahun kemudian._

"Kyungie _baby_, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Dari tadi pagi Kyungsoo mengeluh pusing dan badannya lemas. Tubuhnya tidak menerima makanan apapun yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Selalu dimuntahkan. Akibatnya tubuh Kyungsoo lemas tak berdaya seharian.

"Tidak apa-apa, _chagiya_. Aku hanya tidak enak badan." Ujar Kyungsoo. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja, ya? Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Kau belum makan apapun hari ini," balas Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tidak usah, sayang. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau pergilah ke kantor, pekerjaan menunggumu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan masuk kerja hari ini. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Tidak ada penolakan, sayang. Aku mencintaimu" tandas Chanyeol yang ternyata ampuh untuk membuat Kyungsoo menurut padanya.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo yang lemah menuruni tangga dengan _bridal style_ karena ia tahu Kyungsoo terlalu lemah untuk itu. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko Kyungsoo jatuh dari tangga karena tidak sanggup menuruni tangga. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo sampai-sampai ia tidak rela Kyungsoo terluka sedikitpun. Ia terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo sampai-sampai ia menganggap hidupnya hanyalah tentang Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo sampai-sampai ia melupakan Baekhyun. Ia melupakan cinta pertamanya yang saat ini sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakannya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Kyungsoo langsung dibawa oleh suster ke ruang _ICU_, sementara Chanyeol mengurus administrasi terlebih dahulu. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia berjalan ke arah ruang _ICU_ sesuai petunjuk petugas rumah sakit dan menunggu istrinya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Tingkah Chanyeol sudah seperti suami yang menunggu istrinya melahirkan, tetapi Kyungsoo saat ini tidak sedang melahirkan. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia berharap Kyungsoo tengah mengandung anaknya saat ini karena gejala-gejala yang dialami Kyungsoo mirip dengan gejala wanita hamil yang sering ia lihat di televisi dan cerita dari teman-temannya.

Saat pintu terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Kyungsoo diperiksa, Chanyeol dengan segera menghampiri dokter tersebut. Dari _nametag_ di dada kirinya, terdapat nama Kim Jong Dae.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya, dokter? Apakah istri saya sedang hamil saat ini?" tanya Chanyeol sumringah. Ia tidak sabar untuk menjadi seorang ayah saat ini, tetapi melihat wajah dokter Kim yang jauh dari kata bahagia, Chanyeol langsung terdiam.

"Maafkan saya harus mengatakannya pada Anda, Tuan. Mungkin saat ini anda sudah sangat menantikan hadirnya keturunan Anda, tetapi mungkin hal itu tidak dapat terjadi, Tuan." Ujar dokter Kim sedih.

"Memangnya kenapa, dokter? Apa yang terjadi dengan istri saya? Katakan dokter, jangan membuat saya bingung," balas Chanyeol. Sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan istrinya saat ini.

"Istri anda, nyonya Park Kyungsoo, mengidap penyakit kanker rahim. Stadium akhir." Jelas dokter Kim singkat. Terdapat raut kesedihan yang mendalam di wajah Chanyeol begitu mendengar perkataan dokter Kim.

"A..apa, dokter? Tidak mungkin! Istri saya menunjukkan gejala-gejala wanita hamil. Tidak mungkin istri saya mengidap penyakit kanker rahim, dok! Lagipula jika istri saya mengidap penyakit itu dan sudah stadium akhir, kenapa baru sekarang gejalanya terlihat?" tanya Chanyeol. Sungguh, ia sangat panik saat ini. istrinya, yang baru tiga tahun dinikahinya, ternyata mengidap penyakit seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, kanker adalah penyakit yang sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan. Harapan hidup pengidap penyakit kanker sangat kecil, apalagi ketika sudah berada pada stadium akhir. Chanyeol tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Kyungsoo dalam waktu dekat.

"Apa maksud anda gejala wanita hamil adalah muntah-muntah dan tubuhnya lemas? Sebenarnya itu bukan gejala, tetapi bentuk penolakan tubuh istri anda terhadap sel-sel kanker yang berkembang di rahimnya. Hal-hal seperti itu biasanya sudah terlihat pada stadium awal, tetapi mungkin istri anda tidak menganggapnya serius, sehingga pada stadium akhir baru terdeteksi jika istri anda mengidap penyakit kanker rahim ini. Jalan satu-satunya adalah operasi pengangkatan rahim, tetapi itu beresiko istri anda tidak akan dapat mengandung selamanya. Baik Tuan, saya masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan saya, jika anda butuh penjelasan mengenai istri Anda, Anda dapat menemui saya di ruangan saya. Istri Anda sudah dapat ditemui di dalam. Saya turut prihatin dengan keadaan istri anda," jelas dokter Kim sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Setelah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu Kyungsoo, ia memasuki ruang _ICU_ dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang berbaring lemas. Menyadari kehadiran suaminya, Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan menunjuk kursi di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Mengerti maksud Kyungsoo, ia langsung duduk di kursi yang tadi ditunjuk Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum sedih menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo heran melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol padanya dan bertanya, "kenapa, sayang?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Katakan saja padaku, sayang" balas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Chanyeollie." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannmu," ucap Chanyeol. _Kaulah yang akan meninggalkanku_, sambung Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Apa kata dokter tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja, kau hanya kelelahan. Jangan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga terlalu keras. Kita mempunyai banyak pembantu kenapa kau masih saja bersikeras melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku bosan jika tidak melakukan apa-apa di rumah. Aku tahu kau berbohong, Yeol. Katakan yang sesungguhnya padaku. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku berhak tahu karena ini menyangkut tubuhku. Ayolah, sayang, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" desak Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak tega pada Kyungsoo akhirnya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau pandai sekali menangkap kebohonganku, _chagiya_. Sebenarnya, kau mengidap penyakit kanker rahim stadium akhir. Jalan satu-satunya untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu adalah dengan operasi pengangkatan rahim, tetapi kemungkinan selamat sangat kecil dan resiko kematian jauh lebih besar. Jika kau selamat dalam operasi itu, maka kita harus mengubur keinginan kita untuk mempunyai keturunan, sayang. Bahkan harapan hidup setelah operasi juga tidak akan lama, sekitar empat sampai lima tahun saja" Jelas Chanyeol sedih.

"Be...benarkah? Kumohon jangan lakukan operasi itu. Aku yakin aku bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama tanpa operasi." Ucap Kyungsoo sedih. Sebagai istri, ia merasa gagal karena tidak dapat memberikan keturunan untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat mencintai anak-anak dan sejak lama ia memimpikan dapat menggendong anaknya, mengajari anaknya mengendarai sepeda, dan ikut panik saat melihat anaknya menangis karena terjatuh dari pohon atau menjahili Kyungsoo bersama anaknya. Namun sekarang harapan itu sirna sudah begitu mendengar kenyataan yang sangat pahit.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo kaku.

"Secepatnya, mungkin besok." Jawab Chanyeol. Setelah itu mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menidurkan Kyungsoo lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Chanyeol pergi ke luar untuk membeli kopi dan muffin di kantin rumah sakit. Saat sedang menunggu pesanannya, ia teringat seseorang. Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun dapat meringankan penderitaan Kyungsoo saat ini, setidaknya Kyungsoo dapat sedikit melupakan kesedihan soal penyakitnya ini, mengingat Kyungsoo sangat senang jika bertemu Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung merogoh kantong untuk mengambil _handphone_-nya dan menekan tombol-tombol untuk menghubungkannya dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

_Rumah Baekhyun_.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang mengobrol dengan Luhan. Tiga tahun telah berlalu saat ia datang ke pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Tiga tahun pula ia telah berjanji untuk melupakan Chanyeol namun ternyata ia selalu melanggar janjinya. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol, tempat-tempat yang dulu sering ia datangi bersama Chanyeol, bahkan sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan Baekhyun masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

Luhan dan Sehun juga sering mengenalkannya dengan banyak pria, mereka semua baik, hanya saja Baekhyun masih saja belum mendapat pengganti Chanyeol untuk mengisi hatinya. Ia masih merasa hatinya cukup walau hanya dengan mengingat-ingat bagaimana dulu ia dan Chanyeol pertama kali bertemu, pertama kali berbicara sampai pertama kali Chanyeol mengutarakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. _Mungkin saat ini kau sedang berbahagia dengan Kyungsoo, Yeollie_, pikir Baekhyun.

Namun di tengah-tengah acara mengobrol dengan Luhan, tiba-tiba _handphone_ Baekhyun berbunyi. Ketika ia melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, ia langsung terdiam. Luhan yang melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya langsung mengambil _handphone_ Baekhyun dan melihat siapa yang menelepon. Chanyeol.

"Mau diangkat tidak?" tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah, aku bingung." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Angkat saja, siapa tahu penting. Ini," balas Luhan sambil memberikan kembali _handphone_ milik Baekhyun.

"Hhh, baiklah. Sebentar ya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Halo, ada apa meneleponku, Chanyeol?" sapa Baekhyun. Luhan yang duduk di hadapannya menunggu sambil membaca majalah untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

"Saat ini tidak, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"..."

"Baiklah, ke mana aku harus datang?"

"..."

"Rumah sakit? Memangnya siapa yang sakit?"

"..."

"Kyungsoo? Baiklah aku segera ke sana."

Pip. Bunyi _handphone_ dimatikan.

"Ada apa, Baekhyunnie?" tanya Luhan bingung melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang khawatir setelah ditelepon Chanyeol. Apalagi tadi Baekhyun menyebut rumah sakit.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, Chanyeol bilang ia membutuhkan aku sekarang. Menurutmu aku harus datang ke sana, tidak?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Istrinya, Kyungsoo sedang sakit keras. Chanyeol meminta tolong padaku untuk menghibur Kyungsoo. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tanyakan pada hatimu. Jika kau merasa sanggup untuk datang, maka datanglah. Jika kau merasa tidak sanggup, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau berhak untuk memilih yang terbaik untuk hatimu tanpa harus selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain, Baekhyunnie."

"Baiklah aku akan datang. Kau sudah menelepon Sehun untuk memintanya menjemputmu?"

"Sudah, barusan. Kau pergilah, biar aku menunggu Sehun di sini. Kyungsoo pasti menunggumu."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendirian? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu, Lulu." Tukas Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah memikirkanku, Baekkie. Pergilah, aku yakin aku tidak akan hilang hanya karena berada sendirian di rumahmu, hehe. Aku akan menghubungimu begitu Sehun sampai agar kau tenang, bagaimana?" Kata Luhan. Baekhyun memang perlu lebih diyakinkan untuk hal-hal semacam ini.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong_!" seru Baekhyun kemudian melesat keluar untuk mencari taksi yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Semoga kau menemukan pria yang lebih baik, Baekhyunnie. Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu." Ucap Luhan seorang diri.

.

.

.

_Seoul, Rumah sakit._

Baekhyun sudah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat. Kemudian ia menelepon Chanyeol untuk menanyakan di kamar mana Kyungsoo berada. Setelah itu, ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengetuk kamar Kyungsoo dan ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol membuka pintu.

"Baekhyun! Akhirnya kau datang, ayo silakan masuk saja." Ujar Chanyeol senang.

"Ah ya, baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Siapa yang datang, Yeollie?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Seseorang yang dapat menghiburmu, sayang." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, bingung.

"Hai, Kyungsoo." ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baekhyunnie! Aku tak menyangka kau datang! Apa kabarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo senang. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan datang untuk menghiburnya.

"Baik, bagaimana kabarmu? Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku merasa jauh lebih baik setelah bertemu denganmu. Ayo duduk, Baekhyun." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membalas pelukan hangat Baekhyun. Ia pun mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Ah ya, maaf kalau pertanyaanku menyinggungmu, Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya kau mengidap penyakit apa? Kalau itu menyakitkan hatimu, lebih baik tidak usah dijawab." Tanya Baekhyun heran. Karena Chanyeol hanya mengatakan ia membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk menghibur Kyungsoo yang sedang sakit keras tetapi tidak menyebutkan di telepon penyakit apa yang Kyungsoo idap.

"Ehm..baiklah. Aku mengidap penyakit kanker rahim, Baekhyun. Stadium akhir." Jawab Kyungsoo murung.

"_Jeongmal_? Maafkan aku membuatmu sedih, Kyungsoo. Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau tahu? Semakin sering kau memikirkan penyakitmu, maka penyakit itu tidak akan hilang dari tubuhmu." Hibur Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku tidak akan memikirkan penyakit ini lagi, hehe. Terima kasih sarannya, Baekhyunnie." Jawab Kyungsoo. Nada suaranya berubah ceria.

"Jadi kapan kau diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tadi dokter berkata besok pagi. Maukah kau menemaniku sepanjang hari, Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menemanimu. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah memiliki pegawai di toko bungaku, jadi aku bisa meninggalkan toko sementara sampai kau benar-benar sembuh, Kyungsoo-_ya_." Tukas Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, kau memang yang terbaik, Baekhyun-_ah_." Puji Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu. Chanyeol sigap langsung berjalan menuju pintu. Ternyata suster yang mengantarkan makan siang untuk Kyungsoo. Begitu melihat makanannya, Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia tidak mau memakan makan siangnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa? Ayo makan, ini terlihat enak sekali!" seru Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baekhyunnie, aku yakin pasti makanan ini rasanya hambar. Semua makanan dari rumah sakit memang begitu."

"Sayang, makanan dari rumah sakit memang rasanya seperti itu karena tidak memakai penyedap rasa. Tapi itu bagus untuk kesehatanmu, sayang." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

"Tidak mau, Yeollie. Rasanya tidak enak." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, kalau kau tidak mau makan, maka kau tidak akan cepat sembuh. Begini saja, kalau kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit maka Chanyeol akan membelikan makanan apa saja yang kau inginkan, iya kan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Benarkah, sayang? Kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hm, tentu saja. Aku akan membelikan makanan apapun yang kau inginkan begitu kau pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghabiskan makanan ini, hehe" jawab Kyungsoo. Tingkahnya sudah seperti anak kecil. Tetapi Chanyeol merasa lega, setidaknya Kyungsoo mau makan dan minum obat itu sudah cukup baginya. Kalaupun ia harus menghabiskan hartanya untuk membahagiakan Kyungsoo, ia rela. Sekali lagi, ia terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia terlau mencintainya sampai-sampai ia tidak mengingat bagaimana hidupnya dulu bersama orang yang bahkan jaraknya tidak lebih dari 30 sentimeter di sebelahnya. Baekhyun.

Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo telah menghabiskan makan siangnya dan meminum obat dan sekarang sedang tertidur, Baekhyun pamit pulang pada Chanyeol. Ia berjanji besok pagi ia akan menemani Kyungsoo dari rumah sakit, ikut sampai ke rumah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, lalu menemani Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo tertidur di malam hari, setelah itu pulang. Berkali-kali Chanyeol berterima kasih pada Baekhyun yang telah mengembalikan semangat hidup Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ini lanjutan chapter kemarin yaa:D Read and Reviews, gomawooo^^**

**Title: Still**

**Author: murni Song Hyemi**

**Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Xiao Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Member EXO lain sesuai jalan cerita^^**

**WARNING!**

**Maaf kalo ada typo yang berserakan(?), oh iya ff ini genderswitch (GS) ya, sebenernya mau bikin yaoi soalnya saya itu fujoshi hehe, tapi nanti-nanti aja deh, soalnya saya rasa cerita ini bakalan jadi aneh kalo dibuat yaoi :D**

.

.

_Rumah sakit._

Pagi itu Baekhyun sudah sampai di rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat. Ia sampai di rumah sakit pukul setengah tujuh pagi karena Kyungsoo diperbolehkan pulang sekitar pukul sembilan pagi.

Saat Baekhyun memasuki kamar Kyungsoo yang sedang sarapan disuapi Chanyeol. Ia sedikit cemburu saat melihatnya, namun ia tersadar kembali saat menyadari bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Saat melihat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo terlihat lebih ceria.

"Hai Baekhyun! Aku sangat senang kau datang" ujar Kyungsoo gembira.

"Berarti kau tidak senang saat bersamaku tadi, chagiya?" tanya Chanyeol kekanakan. Pertanyaan bodoh yang Baekhyun dengar pagi ini, hey, wanita gila mana yang tidak senang berdua dengan Chanyeol? Wanita yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah mengenal Chanyeol pun akan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol tinggi, tampan dan direktur perusahaan besar.

Baekhyun yang delapan tahun tidak bertemu Chanyeol saja masih memiliki perasaan mendalam padanya, yang pada akhirnya saat ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dalam posisi yang menyakitkan. Dilupakan dan ditinggalkan untuk orang lain. Berat memang, tapi nyatanya ia masih hidup sampai sekarang. Ia belum minum 30 butir obat sakit kepala atau berjalan sambil memejamkan mata di tengah jalan raya atau hal bodoh lainnya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karena patah hati. Ia masih hidup. Masih bisa melihat senyum manis Chanyeol yang menyakitkan dan tawa malu-malu Kyungsoo karena rayuan Chanyeol. Ia masih bisa melihatnya walau hatinya tak menginginkannya. Ia masih bisa memalsukan senyumnya di depan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo walau sebenarnya ia bisa saja menangis dan menceritakan semuanya di depan mereka. Tapi tidak. Baekhyun tidak seperti itu untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Ia lebih suka tersenyum di depan orang yang menyakitinya lalu memutar lagu sedih dan menangis sampai ingin mati di rumahnya. Seorang diri. Kadang ditemani Luhan, tapi itu tidak banyak membantu. Biasanya ketika Luhan berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun, Baekhyun akan menangis sendirian karena merindukan Chanyeol dan Luhan akan pergi ke kulkas Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan isinya. Ketika Luhan sudah selesai melakukan "pekerjaannya", maka ia akan kembali ke kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah menunggunya dengan mata bengkak khas orang yang selesai menangis. Baru setelah itu Luhan memberikan nasihat-nasihatnya pada Baekhyun. Biasanya sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan ceramahnya, biasanya ia sudah tertidur lebih dulu karena kekenyangan. Lalu Baekhyun menyusulnya. Begitulah persahabatan mereka. Manis, bukan?

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, sayang. Aku selalu menyukai momen kita berdua. Hanya saja aku dan Baekhyun 'kan sama-sama perempuan, jadi aku bisa lebih memahami perkataannya daripada perkataanmu." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa asalkan kau bahagia, sayang. Aku pergi dulu ke kantin rumah sakit. Aku belum makan sesuap nasi pun dari kemarin. Baekhyun, tolong jaga istriku yang cerewet ini selama aku pergi haha" ujar Chanyeol sambil berlalu pergi.

"Hhh dia itu selalu begitu" ujar Baekhyun pelan namun ternyata Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya, walau hanya samar-samar.

"Kau berkata apa, Baekhyunnie?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Oh itu, aku tadi berkata bahwa kau beruntung sekali memiliki suami yang humoris seperti Chanyeol. Ya, aku tadi berkata seperti itu, hehehe" ujar Baekhyun. Hampir saja ketahuan, batin Baekhyun lega.

"Oh... Hahaha iya memang, aku beruntung sekali memilikinya. Ia temanku dulu waktu kuliah di Amerika. Untung saja aku menemukannya di antara ribuan siswa Harvard," kenang Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kau beruntung sekali, Kyungsoo-ya ." Kau beruntung sekali dapat membuat Chanyeol melupakanku, tambah Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Dokter Kim, yang selama ini merawat Kyungsoo datang dan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah boleh pulang. Setelah dokter Kim keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo langsung tertawa bahagia. Ia sangat menantikan momen ini, ketika dokter membolehkannya pulang. Kemudian ia teringat lagi pada janji Chanyeol untuk membelikannya makanan apa saja ketika ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Baekhyun! Aku senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke rumah." Ujar Kyungsoo bahagia.

"Akhirnya! Tapi tetap saja begitu sampai di rumah kau harus beristirahat total dan tidak boleh kelelahan. Kau harus berada di atas tempat tidur selama 24 jam, mengerti?" tukas Baekhyun.

"Yah, padahal setelah ini aku ingin menagih janjiku pada Chanyeol." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Janji? Janji apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Janji untuk membelikanku makanan apa saja begitu aku pulang dari rumah sakit." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kau ingin makanan apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku ingin ramen pedas. Sudah lama aku tidak memakannya, Baekhyunnie." Jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"Apa? Mana boleh kau memakannya Kyungsoo-ah. Kau ini masih dalam perawatan dokter. Lagipula ramen mengandung banyak penyedap rasa. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu saat ini." jelas Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, Baekhyunnie, aku ingin makan makanan itu sekali saja. Ayolah..." rajuk Kyungsoo.

"Tetap tidak boleh, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu. Chanyeol juga pasti tidak mengijinkan. Pedulilah pada kesehatanmu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Heung, baiklah. Maafkan aku, ne." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Nah, begitu. Jangan seperti itu, Kyungsoo. Itu bukan salahmu." Balas Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang.

"Soo baby, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeollie. Dokter bilang aku sudah boleh pulang." Jawab Kyungsoo lesu.

"Syukurlah, lalu kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu hm?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Tidak.." jawab Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo menjawab seperti itu pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin diketahui Chanyeol. Jadi ia langsung bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Baek, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo, boleh kuceritakan pada Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Kyungsoo jika menceritakannya langsung pada Chanyeol tanpa meminta izin pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya, katakan saja, Baekhyunnie." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Jadi begini, kau ingat kan kau pernah berjanji pada Kyungsoo untuk membelikannya makanan apapun yang Kyungsoo inginkan saat ia diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Apa yang salah, Baekhyun? Kyungsoo tidak ingin dibelikan makanan? Kau menginginkan apa, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Kyungsoo masih ingin dibelikan makanan, tapi ia minta dibelikan ramen pedas." Tukas Baekhyun.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak boleh, sayang. Kau kan masih dalam perawatan dokter. Lagipula makanan itu tidak sehat. Apa tidak ada makanan lain yang kau inginkan, hm?" tanya Chanyeol lagi pada Kyungsoo.

"Hm, sebenarnya aku juga mau sandwich tuna yang ada di restoran favorit kita. Aku selalu ingin memesannya tapi lupa. Apa aku boleh memakannya?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Sandwich tuna? Tentu saja sayang, aku akan mengurus dulu administrasi perawatanmu, lalu kita pergi ke restoran favorit kita. Setelah itu kita pulang karena kau harus beristirahat, arraseo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne, arraseo." Jawab Kyungsoo. Saat ini suasana hatinya kembali membaik karena dibolehkan membeli sandwich tuna sebagai pengganti ramen pedasnya.

"Baekhyun, kau ikut ya? Akan kutunjukkan restoran favoritku dan Chanyeol. Bagaimana? Makanannya enak-enak. Nanti kupesankan makanan favorit kami juga untukmu, bagaimana? Mau ya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun malas karena artinya ia harus melihat adegan bermesraan antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di depan matanya. Siapa yang akan tahu kalau nanti ternyata adegan-adegan di drama yang sering Luhan tonton di rumahnya akan ia lihat secara live dengan mata kepalanya? Entah itu adegan Chanyeol yang membersihkan sudut bibir Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo yang makan dengan berantakan, atau adegan suap-suapan antara Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo, atau malah mereka berciuman di depan matanya. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak sanggup melihatnya. Ayolah, kau tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kau cintai meskipun itu sudah lama sekali. Tapi demi menjaga perasaan Kyungsoo, akhirnya ia mau. Entah ada apa di balik tatapan dan cara bicara Kyungsoo. Sepertinya setiap orang langsung luluh begitu melihat tatapan penuh pengharapan serta kata-kata manja milik Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Kau 'kan harus beristirahat." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Siap!" Balas Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Tidak lama setelah itu Chanyeol kembali dari mengurus administrasi perawatan Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Sudah, Chanyeollie. Ayo kita berangkat" ujar Kyungsoo senang.

"Baik aku akan membawakan tasmu. Hati-hati sayang turun dari tempat tidur. Kau masih belum terlalu sehat." Tukas Chanyeol.

"Iya, aku mengerti, sayang." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau kugandeng saja, ya? Aku tidak tega melihatmu berjalan lemas seperti itu." Tawar Baekhyun.

"Boleh, terima kasih, Baekhyunnie." Balas Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu mereka pergi dari rumah sakit, dengan Chanyeol menyetir, di sebelahnya ada Kyungsoo dan di belakang ada Baekhyun dengan tas yang berisi baju Kyungsoo. meskipun Kyungsoo hanya menginap dua hari dan satu malam di rumah sakit, namun tas pakaian Kyungsoo berisi pakaian untuk satu minggu penuh. Tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol yang bingung harus membawa apa. Selain itu Chanyeol juga membawa seluruh alat kosmetik Kyungsoo. Akhirnya ketika sampai di rumah sakit, Chanyeol seperti desainer tampan yang membawa baju untuk model yang akan berjalan di atas catwalk. Begitu sampai di kamar Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dengan gaya tidak warasnya bertanya "Sayang, apa ini cukup?" tentu saja Kyungsoo merasa bahwa suaminya memang tampan, ia memang beruntung mendapatkannya tapi tidak dengan kemampuannya mengira-ngira berapa pakaian yang tepat dan alat kosmetik yang sebaiknya dibawa untuk orang yang dirawat inap di rumah sakit selama dua hari satu malam. IQ Chanyeol dan IQ Kyungsoo hanya terpaut sedikit tapi mengapa perbedaannya semenakjubkan ini?

Setelah 45 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran favorit Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya sudah lama sekali kita tidak lagi ke sini, Yeollie." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ne, chagiya. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun, sepertinya." Balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam saja mendengar percakapan mereka. Sebenarnya, ia pun juga ingin punya tempat favorit antara ia dengan kekasihnya. Dengan Chanyeol sudah tidak mungkin, mungkin dengan pria lain? Entahlah. Sampai saat ini pun Baekhyun masih bingung dengan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Ingin melupakan, tetapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan bersama. Entah kapan. Ingin terus mengingat, terlalu menyakitkan. Dalam setiap doanya, ia selalu menyelipkan nama Chanyeol di dalamnya.

Tetapi di depan matanya saat ini yang ia lihat adalah Chanyeol, Chanyeol-nya yang mencintai Kyungsoo. Chanyeol-nya yang menyayangi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol-nya yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo terluka. Baekhyun berpikir waktu Chanyeol mengatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, itu benar-benar perasaan cinta yang mendalam. Benar-benar dari hati. Namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun selalu tersadar bahwa saat itu usia mereka masih terlalu muda untuk disebut cinta sejati.

Saat itu umur Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih 14 tahun ketika mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali, 15 tahun ketika Chanyeol memberanikan diri berbicara pada Baekhyun saat acara sekolah, 16 tahun saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, 17 tahun ketika Chanyeol berlari bahagia ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun sambil berteriak-teriak "Aku diterima! Harvard aku datang!" berulang-ulang, sekaligus menjadi saat yang paling membingungkan untuk hubungan mereka. Namun yang saat ini ia lihat bukanlah Chanyeol yang berkata bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol yang berkata pada Kyungsoo, istrinya bahwa bangunan di depan mereka adalah restoran favorit mereka. Mungkin dulu Chanyeol tidak serius mengatakan cinta padanya, mungkin saja sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin hidup bebas tanpa harus mengabari Baekhyun ia sedang apa, di mana dan bersama siapa. Namun ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar air mata Baekhyun perlahan menetes dan akhirnya membasahi seluruh pipi Baekhyun. Biarkan saat ini ia lupa dengan siapa ia berada dalam satu mobil sekarang. Baekhyun tidak sanggup lagi berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menyadari bahwa selama ini, senyum yang ia tampilkan hanyalah senyuman palsu. Sungguh, ia rindu masa-masa dulu bersama Chanyeol. Atau setidaknya ia rindu masa-masa menangis sampai ingin mati di rumahnya. Atau apapun yang mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol yang membuatnya menangis keras. Ia butuh menangis. Bukan seperti ini. Saat ini hatinya menyuruhnya menangis, namun akalnya menolak itu. Ia bukan aktris hebat, ia bukan pembohong besar. Maka saat ini, di tempat yang salah, ia meruntuhkan pertahanan hatinya. Suatu saat nanti, Baekhyun harus jujur pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak peduli walau setelah mengatakan yang sejujurnya ia akan mati. Baekhyun siap. Kalau perlu, sebelum takdir membiarkannya mati, maka ia yang akan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Kyungsoo menoleh untuk mengajak Baekhyun turun dari mobil menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah duluan, ia terkejut bukan main. Yang ia lihat bukan Baekhyun yang biasanya, yang ceria di matanya. Yang ia lihat adalah Baekhyun yang wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Yang penuh kesedihan. Yang penuh keputusasaan. Yang...jujur. Selama ini memang Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun selalu penuh senyum. Namun, ia tidak melihat ada kejujuran di sana. Ia selalu merasa ada yang disembunyikan. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ada kelelahan di sana.

"Baekhyun...kau tidak apa-apa? Mengapa menangis? Mau menceritakan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku, tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo-ya. Sungguh." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sungguh? Ini, bersihkan dulu wajahmu. Berdandanlah, itu ada tas kosmetik milikku." Balas Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan tempat tisu pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo." balas Baekhyun singkat sambil menerima tisu pemberian Kyungsoo. Setelah membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa-sisa air mata, ia mulai berdandan sesuai saran Kyungsoo. Setelah merasa penampilannya lebih baik, ia menyetujui ajakan Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari mobil dan menyusul Chanyeol.

"Lama sekali kalian, ayo duduk. Kalian sudah kupesankan makanan tadi." Kata Chanyeol.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga makan dalam keheningan yang menyiksa. Mereka tidak bersedia memulai pembicaraan sampai acara makan selesai.

"Ayo kita pulang." Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memecah keheningan saat dilihatnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang tidak berniat berbicara.

Malamnya, saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah tertidur, Baekhyun pamit pulang pada Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menolak dan memilih untuk pulang sendiri naik taksi.

Lalu Chanyeol memasuki kamar mereka, kamar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo untuk pergi tidur. Setelah mencium kening Kyungsoo dan membetulkan letak selimut Kyungsoo, Chanyeol pergi menyusul Kyungsoo ke alam mimpi. Namun ternyata Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar tidur. Setelah memastikan bahwa Chanyeol sudah tertidur pulas, Kyungsoo beranjak menuju lemari pakaian Chanyeol. Sejak melihat Baekhyun menangis siang tadi, Kyungsoo merasa ada yang tidak beres antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia merasa kalau Baekhyun menyimpan memori yang mendalam bersama Chanyeol. Itu terlihat dari binar matanya ketika melihat Chanyeol. Namun entah apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, ia seakan melupakan Baekhyun.

Setelah mengobrak-abrik isi lemari Chanyeol, akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah notes kecil bertuliskan Chanyeol's Diary. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa buku ini yang akan memberi jawabannya, maka dari itu ia membacanya. Ketika membuka halaman awal buku itu, sudah ada nama Baekhyun di situ. Jelas ia kaget membacanya. Yang ia tahu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Di sana tertulis bahwa hari itu Chanyeol bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang menarik perhatiannya. Imut, menggemaskan dan membuat siapapun akan terus terngiang dengan wajahnya. Chanyeol tahu nama wanita itu Baekhyun namun ia tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya.

Lembar-lembar berikutnya berisi bagaimana Chanyeol mati-matian menyimpan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak memiliki keberanian sedikit pun untuk mengajak bicara, apalagi berkenalan dan akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Ia cemburu saat melihat Baekhyun berbicara dengan lelaki lain. Ia ingin menghampiri Baekhyun saat ia duduk sendirian di kantin sekolah mereka dan bagaimana salah tingkahnya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun memergokinya tengah menatapnya saat kelas Baekhyun sedang mengikuti kelas olahraga. Saat itu Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berada di lapangan bersama teman-temannya dan Chanyeol yang cerdas memanfaatkan momen itu untuk menatap Baekhyun barang sebentar saja. Ia berpura-pura meminta izin ke toilet dan di perjalanan dari kelas Chanyeol menuju toilet memang melewati lapangan. Saat berjalan melintasi koridor sekolah yang menghadap langsung ke arah lapangan, ia berjalan selama mungkin. Saat sampai di toilet ia tidak melakukan apa-apa dan langsung kembali ke kelasnya. Namun saat melewati lagi koridor sekolah, ia akan kembali melambatkan jalannya hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo berada pada halaman di mana saat Chanyeol harus meninggalkan Baekhyun karena impiannya kuliah di Harvard. Di sana tertulis bahwa Chanyeol sangat berat meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun ia juga tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menuntut ilmunya di universitas impiannya itu. Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah pada cita-cita Chanyeol. Ia merelakan kepergian Chanyeol ke Amerika. Lalu sebagaimana adegan di film-film yang sering Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tonton saat berkencan, di mana pemeran perempuan menangis saat harus melepaskan kepergian kekasihnya di bandara. Tanpa terasa air mata Kyungsoo mulai menetes dan membasahi buku harian Chanyeol saat membaca halaman ini.

Lalu Kyungsoo sampai pada halaman ketika ia mengenal perempuan yang mulai mengisi hari-harinya. Perempuan yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk mengerjakan tugas, makan, dan sering menemani Chanyeol berjalan-jalan saat liburan. Dialah Kyungsoo. Di buku itu juga tertulis kalau ia mulai mencintai Kyungsoo dan akan melupakan Baekhyun. Ia pikir mungkin Baekhyun sudah lelah menunggunya dan mempunyai kekasih baru, maka tak ada salahnya jika Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Chanyeol mulai menghapus nama Baekhyun di kontak ponselnya. Menghapus Baekhyun dari hati dan pikirannya, dan perlahan menggantinya dengan nama Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.

Sampai akhirnya ketika mereka lulus kuliah dengan predikat _cum laude_. Saat itu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah bertunangan. Kyungsoo selalu memaksa Chanyeol untuk menikahinya. Chanyeol yang sangat mencintai Kyungsoo akhirnya bersedia untuk menikahi Chanyeol, tepat setelah 2 tahun kepulangan mereka ke Korea. Saat itu Chanyeol sudah menjadi direktur perusahaan besar. Hidupnya berkecukupan dan diinginkan setiap orang. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir deras dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia merasa begitu berdosa pada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia adalah orang terjahat di dunia, yang menghancurkan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bodohnya ia malah bersahabat dengan Baekhyun yang artinya Baekhyun harus berpura-pura tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Tapi apakah Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengenali Baekhyun? Yang Kyungsoo lihat, sikapnya terhadap Baekhyun biasa-biasa saja. Tidak seperti orang yang melihat mantan pacarnya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Kyungsoo ingat. Besok adalah ulangtahun pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Besok, usia pernikahan mereka genap empat tahun. Ia harus berpisah dengan Chanyeol dan mempersatukannya kembali pada Baekhyun. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang Baekhyun alami. Lagipula ia merasa bahwa umurnya tidak akan lama lagi. Besok malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan semuanya. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah kembali berpura-pura tidur dan berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja sampai besok malam. Tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang bisa mencegahnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


End file.
